


Fish and Chips

by Cg_Shark



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alcohol, American!Demyx, British!Zexion, Everyone Is Gay, Excessive Drinking, I'm Sorry, M/M, One of My Favorites, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, RiSo and AkuRoku are bg relationships, Ya you read that right, Zemyx - Freeform, accent kink, my attempt at humor, possible misuse of British slang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cg_Shark/pseuds/Cg_Shark
Summary: At some shitty pub in the heart of London, Zexion meets the possible love of his life. Too bad he's American.(Rating is for future chapters)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen back into Zemyx hell. Please enjoy this bullshit head canon I've had since I was 14.
> 
> This was originally meant to be a one shot, but became a multi-chapter shit show. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Zexion looked up from his phone to see Riku approaching his table, pint in one hand while feverishly typing a message with the other. Zexion had agreed to this outing under the assumption Riku would use it as an excuse to get blasted and pine over his significant other. When you’re single, hanging out with married people could be such a bore.  But he felt obligated to accompany Riku to the open-mic as repayment for attending the equally as boring lecture about ancient Egypt he had given a few weeks prior.

“Hey, thanks for coming out with me tonight.” Riku said as he wiped beer foam from his lips.

“Yeah well, I know you’re lonesome and pathetic when Sora’s out of town.”

“So, you’re hanging out with me out of pity then?”

“It’s your choice to see it that way.” Zexion teased as he squeezed a questionably stale lime into his gin and tonic. The London pub was dingy and had low ceilings, perfect for reverberating the countless drunken renditions of Sex Pistol classics they were undoubtedly going to witness that night.

“Will you stop texting Sora every three minutes? He doesn’t need to know every time you wipe your arse, mate.” Riku’s eyes narrowed, he opened his mouth to refute that he was indeed  _not_ texting Sora about bodily functions- but his words were lost under the obnoxious cheering and whistling of a very drunk, very clearly  _American_ group towards the front of the room. Zexion watched as two men in their mid-twenties slammed back shots of an unknown liquor. One of the boys grimaced and began to stumble towards the cheaply assembled stage designated for the participants.

“Look at that fucking mullet…” Zexion muttered to himself as he whipped out his phone, not wanting to witness the drunken debauchery that was about to take place.

This was boring. So, so,  _so_ boring. 

He zoned out, checking his e-mails to find that Vexen had forwarded him a journal article regarding the newly discovered dinosaur -  _Ledumahadi_ \- which, according to the author, crouched like a cat?  _Hm_. This had his attention for the time being. That was until he reached the bottom of the article and realized he was subconsciously humming along to the tune of ... _I wanna hold your hand_? Perplexed as to when the hell  _that_ happened, Zexion’s attention was officially divorced from the article, and suddenly fixated on the light tenor filling the room... And the equally angelic human producing the sound. Before he could defend himself from the sudden attack to his senses, Zexion was ensnared by the soft melody that flowed through the mic. It was enough to keep him from looking at anything else, heart pounding in his throat. Every note was perfectly in tune and thick with emotion. This guy  _knew_ what he was singing about, and terrible hair or not, there was nothing sexier than a man who  _knew_ something. Zexion was unable to break his gaze from the performer and the way his lips gently mouthed the words while his hands plucked skillfully at the strings of his guitar. It was enough to make the room spin, the tune echoing loudly in the researcher’s skull. 

Zexion reached out instinctively and grabbed Riku’s arm, causing his cousin to jump a little from the unexpected contact.

“What?” He timidly brushed Zexion’s hand off, unsure of why it was even there in the first place.

“What did he say his name was?”

“Uh-” Riku’s eyes followed Zexion’s, realizing his cousin was talking about the singer on the stage. “Oh- I dunno, Demyx, I think?”

 ** _Demyx_**. 

Never had the heavens bestowed a more perfect name for a more perfect human. The song concluded, and Zexion felt himself aching for the mystery man to sing literally _anything_ else.

“Should I buy him a drink?” Zexion glanced over to be greeted with a mix of shock and amusement.

“What?  _Really_?” Why was Riku laughing? He was dead serious.

“Yes.” Zexion had never wanted somethingmore in his entire miserable life.

“Why?” Clearly, Riku was shook by the sudden intense interest Zexion had for someone who hadn’t existed 150,000 years ago.

Zexion was offended. “Because I- What? Why did  _you_ buy Sora a drink?”

Riku shifted in his seat “Because I liked him? I’m also way more social than you, mate.”

“Whatever- just help me. What should I buy him?”

Riku pondered for a moment “Something fruity.”

Zexion was baffled. “ _Excuse_ me?”

Riku threw his hands up in defense “Look, you’re the one asking me for advice right now. That’s my humble opinion, and if I wasn’t married and liked blonds, that’s what I’d do.”

Zexion rested his chin on his hand, gazing at the attractive young guitarist. He watched as the musician threw his head back and laughed heartily at something his red-headed friend was saying. Based on the sway of Demyx’s hips, and the way his v-neck cut  _way_ too low, Zexion concluded Riku was on to something. 

“Right.”

Nervously, Zexion walked to the bar and ordered the most basic, ridiculously simple beverage he could _reasonably_ assume a flamboyant American would appreciate; a vodka cranberry. He double and triple checked to make sure the bar tender knew  _exactly_ whom the alcoholic parcel was intended for before ducking back to their table.

“Look at you go.” Riku said in an amused tone.

“I despiseyou.”

Zexion realized his fate was sealed as he watched the grumpy bartender slumping towards Demyx. His eyes flickered back and forth between them as he watched his demise come closer with each step. In that moment, Zexion very much regretted this decision. What the hell was he  _doing_ thinking with his dick and not his brain?

“Why did you let me do this?”

The bar tender arrived at the American’s table; this was the moment of truth. Zexion covered his face, timidly observing the interaction through the gaps in his fingers. He watched in horror as Demyx inquired about who his secret admirer was, and was dumbstruck when the bartender gestured towards…

 Riku?

Oh  _God_. Zexion felt his cheeks burn with humiliation as Demyx waved sheepishly to his cousin. The plan had gone completely awry.

“He fucking thinks you bought him the drink.”              

“Oh ya, and he’s definitely walking over here right now.” The amusement in Riku’s voice was just adding insult to injury. Zexion could feel the eyes of Demyx’s friends burning into him. He took a few shallow breaths and tried to avoid eye contact with the curious group.

Did Demyx even like vodka? Would he even accept a drink from another man?

The long list of grievances with himself was cut short - “Did you buy this for me?”  

Zexion looked up, attempting to appear cool and unfazed.

Even in the dim light of the pub, Demyx’s eyes were bright and curious, framed by a symphony of freckles lightly painted across sharp cheek bones. His speaking was voice was a lower timbre than his singing voice, and Zexion found himself imagining just how  _good_ his own name would sound in that octave.

“No, sorry. I’m married.” Riku grinnned before clapping Zexion on the back. “Good singing, but that was all this guy right here.” 

Zexion slammed the last of his drink, hoping the alcohol would calm his nerves as he wracked his brain for an excuse to deny his gesture of desperation. 

“I figured you’d be thirsty after all that singing.” Was the only thing he could manage to blurt out.

Demyx stared at him, looking confused as he swayed slightly in place.

“Yeah, thanks man.” The blond finally responded. “Mind if I have a seat… mate? That’s what y’all say here, right?”

“Uh, sure. Yeah.” Zexion gestured to the seat across from him, and Demyx eagerly obliged. The bar stool scraped loudly on the ground as the tipsy man sloppily attempted to seat himself.

 “You alright?”

With a smile that nearly blinded Zexion, the blond held the glass up towards the ceiling and declared “Bloody fucking great!” Demyx swayed a bit before tilting the mixed drink to his lips and taking a gulp.  

This guy was completely sozzled.

“You’re American, right? Where are you from?” Riku asked in attempt to help break the ice.

“Texas!” He replied enthusiastically “My friends and I just graduated college… we’re in Europe for a little bit of a… post-graduation adventure… if you know what I mean.” Zexion had no idea what he meant by that, but smiled anyway. He felt his eyes drifting towards Demyx’s fingers as he watched them playfully toy with his glass.

“Those loud mouths are your Uni friends?” Zexion couldn’t help but feel that the eyes of the group burning into the side of his face.

Demyx laughed and looked over at the group in the front of the pub.

“Oh yeah. They’re my roommates. The ginger and blond guys are Axel and Roxas, the shorty is Xion, and the guy who looks emo as hell on the edge of the table is Saix.”

Zexion looked over, pretending to register the scene.

“So, what are you guys up to? Do you think you could show me and my friends a good time tonight?” Demyx asked with a smirk. There was no questioning now, this guy was _flirting_. Zexion celebrated internally. Maybe sending him the drink was a good move after all.

 “Actually,” Riku piped up on Zexion’s behalf “My husband just got home, so I’m going to call it a night.” He was lying, but Zexion didn’t have time to refute the statement before he continued “You go ahead, Zex. It’ll be fun to hang out with some people from the Land of the Free.” Riku winked at Zexion.

If looks could kill, he would have slayed Riku on the spot.

“Ya, ya! Come on!” Demyx slurred in a sing-song voice. Zexion didn’t have the resolve to deny this man anything, especially not when long, slender fingers wrapped around his wrist and eagerly guided him towards his posse.  Zexion turned his head briefly, helplessly watching as Riku waved goodbye to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy them being drunk idiots (:  
> Seriously they're really wasted in this chapter.

“Hey lookie what I got here!” Demyx’s hand rested squarely between Zexion’s shoulder blades as he urged him towards the group of strangers

“Hey yo, what happened to the guy who bought you the drink? He just fuckin’ dipped or what?” The guy Demyx had pointed out as Axel slurred, leaning forward on the table and frowning.

“Oh, ya no, that was this guy.” Demyx grinned and yanked Zexion in front of him “The other was married or something. Bar tender is apparently blind as shit.”

Zexion waved, swallowing down the lump in his throat. “Cheers.”

The group all waved, Axel and Saix reaching out the shake Zexion’s hand as the group introduced themselves one by one.

“So, you’re gonna take us downtown, right?” Roxas asked from his position tucked squarely into Axel’s side. “We’ve been trying to avoid the BS tourist traps.”

Zexion wasn’t sure why this group trusted he, who had worn a _dress shirt_ out that night, to take them to all the local hot spots. But they seemed easy enough to please as long as alcohol and music were involved.

“Sure, I know a few places.” A few meant two, but he was positive the group wouldn’t make it much past that anyways.

“Fuck yes, can we get this man a beer?!” Axel slammed his hand on the table and Saix stumbled to the bar to follow through with the demand.

Zexion found himself being shoved into an empty seat, Demyx shifting to occupy the space next to him.

“Thanks, _Zexy_.” He grinned and threw an arm across Zexion’s shoulders, causing the shorter man to slump slightly under the pressure.

“It’s Zexion.” He corrected uselessly.

“Your accent is sooo cool! Are you guys even, like, aware of how cool you sound?” Xion interrupted the exchange at a volume that was unnecessary, placing her elbows on the table and smiling playfully at Zexion.

Two pints and an hour later, Zexion was hailing a cabby and instructing the driver to head downtown towards a string of pubs geared more towards the gay population of London. Saix quickly shoved past him to get into the front seat, and when Zexion turned around, he understood why. The rest of the group had crammed into the back seat, and the only spot left was right up against… Demyx.

“Dude, you’re the second shortest. It’s the rule you hav’ta get in the back seat and be cramped.” Roxas slurred from his position in his significant other’s lap, his blonde spikes smooshed up against the ceiling of the car. Zexion frowned because _clearly_ Roxas was more comfortable in his seat than Zexion was about to be pressed up against someone he’d only known for an hour. Rolling his eyes, he climbed into the car, chest to chest with Demyx for a moment as he closed the door behind him.

“Sorry.” He mumbled, grateful for the late hour concealing the obvious embarrassment on his face. He shifted back as best he could, door handle pressing into the small of his back.

“I really _don’t_ mind.” The alcohol on Demyx’s breath bombarded his nostrils “I’m like getting up close and personal, you know?”

Zexion didn’t know but for the second time that night he nodded in agreement.

Ten cramped minutes later and they were climbing out of the cab and into the buzz of downtown London. Demyx was right on his heels, swaying in place and letting out a loud cry of excitement. Zexion  led the way into the bar, hoping it would satisfy the group’s sense of adventure.

Zexion was surprised by the groups energy level, given how inebriated everyone was. Axel loudly ordered pints for everyone as Saix and Roxas scoped out a small table up against the wall. Zexion had forgotten just how narrow and crowded this pub was, he could feel his pulse quicken slightly, unsure if it was the walls or Demyx closing in on him.

“Axel, _stop_ asking people for drugs.” Zexion overheard Saix hiss at the tall slender man, “Can you just be cool for _five minutes_?”

Axel laughed and took a huge gulp of his beer “Isa, _re-lax_. We’re in Europe, aren’t the drugs here supposed to be better? Demyx and I really want to try-“

“That’s not really…” Zexion tried to interject, more afraid of Axel looking like an idiot than anything. People just didn’t walk around with drugs in the open.  

“Do not call me Isa.” Amber eyes shot daggers into Axel’s face, and the taller male scrambled to apologize.

“Sorry, sorry! Damn, loosen _up_!”

Zexion felt the weight of an arm around his shoulder, Demyx’s voice piping up behind his right ear.

“Axel did you find anything? I told Larxene I’d snapchat her if-“

“Demyx, shut _UP_!” Xion heatedly cut him off.

Zexion couldn’t help but chuckle; if they were trying to be inconspicuous, it was not working.

As the night wore on, alcohol continued to flow so and Zexion was surprised at how comfortable he felt drunkenly chatting with the group. He found out that Demyx was a Music Therapist back in the states, Xion had an excessive amount of dating app horror stories, and Saix had the most mysterious boss in the history of ever.

As Saix continued to speculate about whether his boss was secretly dressing in drag during his free time, Zexion noticed the warmth of wandering hands squeeze his thigh. He tried to keep his face calm as his eyes flittered down to confirm that it was Demyx’s hand. He felt his heart rate speed up. He wasn’t good with this type of confrontation. Even with the alcohol reducing his inhibitions, he felt himself panicking. He shifted in his seat, just far enough to free himself from the probing touch.

Zexion reached for his drink, realizing he was now completely distracted from the conversation at hand.

He cleared his throat and snuck away from the table, crossing the narrow threshold to the bar. He really needed water. 

“Has anyone ever told you, you look like Flynn Rider from Tangled?”

 “ _What?_ ” Zexion had to stifle a laugh mid-sip. He looked at the blonde man with a mixture of amusement and bewilderment, yet somehow this wasn’t the strangest thing Demyx had said all night.

“Ex- _cuse_ me? Have you never seen Tangled? What century do you live in?” Demyx frowned and slammed his empty glass on the bar. Zexion stared at the man as he ordered two more shots of vodka.

_Was he even real?_

“I believe Flynn Rider has dark features?” His retort fell on deaf ears as Demyx shoved the drink towards him, clear liquid sloshing over the rim.

“Also, _I’ve_ been flirting with _you_ all night, and _you_ bought _me_ a drink? Who even are you?” Demyx slurred, the alcohol in his system clearly impairing his already limited ability to filter his thoughts.  

Zexion slammed the well vodka and shuddered at the resemblance it had to nail polish remover. The alcohol in his system was hitting him like a freight train and slowing down his thought process. He wasn’t sure how to answer right away, but the obnoxious pout on Demyx’s face made his next move obvious.

“I didn’t want to _assume_ -“ Zexion started slowly before Demyx leaned in and cut him off.

“Over in America when you buy someone a drink, it means you wanna _do it._  So, I dunno what you do over here in Winston Churchill land, but you should freakin’ kiss me or I’m gonna-“

And whether it was the vodka or a another burst from the same vein of feigned confidence from earlier in the evening; Zexion’s body moved on its own. Curling one studious hand behind Demyx’s neck, he tugged- slightly rougher than initially intended- closing the gap between their faces.

Admittedly, it had been a while since Zexion had been in _this_ situation and Demyx must have been caught off guard because the kiss was just a vodka-soaked mess of teeth and saliva. After a moment, warm hands placed themselves on Zexion’s shoulders, pushing him back just enough to break their kiss.

“You definitely don’t kiss as well as Flynn.” The taller hummed a laugh, causing embarrassment to creep up Zexion’s neck for the millionth time that evening.

“First off, I look _nothing_ like Flynn. Second, how do-“ Soft lips covered any further questions Zexion might have had about the blond’s obsession with comparing him to a Disney character. Things went surprisingly smoother this time, the two of them finding a pleasant rhythm after a few nudges.

Fleetingly, Zexion had the thought of thanking Riku later for leaving him at the first pub. He was having more fun than he thought, even _if_ he was going to sincerely regret the amount of alcohol he’d consumed tomorrow. Really though, if it _wasn’t_ for the alcohol in his system, he wouldn’t be making out with Demyx- who was so strangely attractive he had the ability to pull off the worst haircut in recent history. The sexy musician who was currently moving his lips eagerly against his own, stealing any last resolve Zexion had to cease the exchange.

“Oooh I love this song!” Demyx suddenly mumbled against Zexion’s mouth, breaking their lips just far enough apart to sing a few words “ _Where can I find a women like that ooo-“_

“Are you serious?” Zexion glared. This guy was just full of surprises. He took the opportunity to re-establish control of the kiss, balling Demyx’s shirt in his hand and yanking him closer.

And maybe it was the alcoholic fog or the way that Demyx’s hands tugged at his hips, but this didn’t feel wrong. It _was_ out of character for Zexion; head of the museum research team. Zexion who usually resided his Friday nights to playing strategy games against strangers online or hanging out with his cat. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to do _this_ …

“Yer gettin’ better at this _Zexy_ -” The words slid out of Demyx’s mouth like molasses, top row of perfectly white teeth scraping lightly along the side of Zexion’s lip.

…the opportunity had just never seemed to present itself.

“Do _not_ fuckin’ call me that-“ Zexion grunted as he felt his lower back pressing into the cold wood of the bar, wondering vaguely exactly how and when the two of them had moved to a standing position – But Demyx was on him again, pressing with a little more urgency, his tongue delicately asking permission to enter Zexion’s mouth.

…Or maybe something about Demyx made him feel confident? Maybe it was because he was a complete stranger who knew nothing about his boring life yet.

Zexion’s brain slipped into auto pilot, lips numb as the last shot that had been thrust upon him by Demyx hit his bloodstream. The hand not wrapped in Demyx’s shirt seemed to have a mind of its own, sliding up the blond’s _exceedingly_ firm chest up to tangle in quite possibly the _softest_ hair he’d ever felt in his life. Through the blur of his impaired brain, Zexion noticed the group of friends smirk at them and turn away so they could privately cheer Demyx on amongst themselves.

Zexion made sure to take note of how drunk he was. He had already consumed quite a bit but that was okay – through a series of late teen and early twenties alcoholic mis-happenings - he knew his limit. If he didn’t drink _anymore_ , he could avoid blacking out or the even more humiliating option of puking.

“Aye- can you two get the fuck out of the way? I’ve got people tryna order drinks here!” The bar tender interrupted their romantic moment with a harsh barking tone.

Zexion was instantly transported back to the reality of their situation. He stumbled to the side, tugging Demyx with him as they both shot the bartender a dirty look.

 “Asshole!” Demyx looked down at Zexion, and they made eye contact for the first time since they started making out. The dim lighting in the pub reflected a Demyx’s mossy green gaze, and he knew it was time to escalate the situation.

“Do you want to get out of here?” He asked with a voice he could barely recognize as his own. “My flat is walking distance.”

“Fuck yeah.” Demyx replied with a smirk.

The crisp spring air did little to sober him up, the sidewalk swaying awkwardly beneath him as he fought to remember exactly where he was leading them. This was the blind leading the blind- or in this case the “I forgot how to handle my alcohol” leading the “I do this more than I should”.

After ten blurry minutes, Zexion was fumbling through his color-coded key ring in search of the correct shade of blue to get them inside his apartment. Demyx took the moment of vulnerability to latch on to his waist, laughter vibrating pleasantly through his back.

“Wha’s wrong?” Demyx asked, squinting and leaning more into Zexion’s shoulder.

“I dun fuckin’ know which one is m’damn flat key…” Zexion would be embarrassed by just how thick he sounded later, at this point he could only concentrate on one thing at a time. Why did he ever think it was a good idea to mix his work keys with his personal keys? Sober Zexion would rethink that later...

Somehow the door to his flat sprung open, and the pair nearly fell inside, laughter echoing off the tile floor and barren walls. Zexion had always considered himself a bit of a minimalist, too much clutter really stressed him out.

“Woooooahhhh, do you really live here?! Where’s the tapestries and posters, man?!” And judging by that reaction; if he ever magically found himself in Demyx’s flat, he would probably be very fucking _stressed out._  

“Posters? What is this, Nineteen-sixty-three? Come on, mate.” Zexion laughed and wobbled over into the bathroom, splashing a bit of water on his face in an attempt to sober himself.

“Holy shit! Zexy, you didn’t tell me y’had a whole bar back here.” Zexion came out to find Demyx pouring them two more drinks.

“No, no way. Put it back, I can’t-“

“Oh, come on, don’t be a _bitch_. Everything’s bigger in Tejas- Go big or go home!” Zexion laughed, unsure of what exactly Demyx was talking about.

“I’m going home then-“

“Zexy!” He whined, holding up the glass and managing to splash some of the gold mystery liquid on the counter.

“Don’t call me that-“

“One. More.” Demyx stumbled over towards him, clinking the glasses together “God save the queen!”

Holding his breath and swallowing down what turned out to be whiskey, Zexion could distantly feel the buzz in the back of his brain signaling his impending demise.

“No one says that.” Zexion choked, wiping his mouth.

The room teetered just a little more as Demyx hooked his hand under Zexion’s chin, crushing their lips together once more. He clearly wasn’t going to leave any time for Zexion to reconsider the scenario.

“Where’s yer room?” Demyx breathed, long fingers curling themselves in Zexion’s belt loop.

Zexion hooked his arms around Demyx’s neck, guiding them backwards towards what was _hopefully_ his bedroom. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as Demyx flopped onto the bed first. There was a lot of awkward fumbling and swearing as Zexion attempted to unbutton his shirt, opting to just _rip it open_ instead. Both his and Demyx’s actions gradually slowed, And suddenly Zexion couldn’t tell the difference between where his body began and where Demyx’s ended.

Demyx rolled on top of him, and he felt his breath shorten as he submitted to the larger man on top of him. He slid his hands up and down the exceptionally soft skin of Demyx’s exposed back and arms, noting that the man’s shoulders were surprisingly muscular. He hastily kissed his neck and ear lobe, breathing his musk in deeply through his nostrils and allowing himself to relax into the sensation of physical intimacy. The heat between their growing desperation was swallowing him whole, and every time he blinked, it seemed as if more time passed. He closed his eyes and was overtaken by comforting bliss. Demyx was gone, the sensations, the arousal and the endorphins were all gone. Everything was dark and Zexion was _sure_ his first real one-night stand was a success.

_Buzzz. Buzzzz. Buzzz._

What was that noise?

Heavy eye lids slowly fluttered open, the strip of sunlight pouring in through the crack in the curtains was enough to make his pupils burn. Zexion’s mouth felt like a dried-up sponge and his brain rattled in his skull as he sat up to take in his surroundings.

_Buzzz. Buzzzz. Buzzz._

There is was again. Zexion fumbled dumbly for the source of the disturbance under the suddenly enormous amount of blanket. His hand finally landed on a cell phone that was not his own, a shitty pop song blasting through the stillness of the room. The illuminated screen read “AXEY-WAXY </3”, an absurd photo of a man with the puppy dog Snapchat filter applied assaulted Zexion’s vision. He quickly silenced the phone and flopped back on his pillow, racking his very sore brain to try and remember what exactly had led up to this moment. 

Zexion jolted up suddenly, his stomach churning violently as he did so. The wave of nausea that followed hit him like a ton of bricks, and he stumbled clumsily to the bathroom, collapsing to the floor as the contents of last night blasted out of his mouth in an aggressive manner.

He was never drinking _again_.

Zexion wiped his mouth on the back of his wrist and weakly reached out to tug the handle and flush his shame away. He lay limp against the wall, eyes closed as he prayed for death to take him away so he wouldn’t have to throw up again.

 _“Fuuck.”_ A miserable whine sounded from the next room.

Zexions eyes flew open. Fuck was right. Bloody fucking _fuck_.

“…Where am I?” Demyx asked pathetically “Hellooo?”

“… Demyx?” Zexion called weakly, bracing himself up against the wall and shuffling out into the bedroom, unable to bring himself to look at his reflection in the mirror as he passed.

Zexion rounded the corner to see Demyx and all his slim, sun kissed, lightly freckled glory sprawled out on the floor beneath him, white sheet barely covering the curve of his butt.

“…. What’s your name again?” Demyx rasped, and Zexion had to run back into the bathroom as another wave of vomit threatened to dirty up his brand-new rug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to be VERY VERY VERY clear:  
> THERE IS NO NON-CON IN THIS. THEY DID NOT HAVE SEX.
> 
> Also if you like this, please leave a review <3


End file.
